Wiki Badges
Please note, that achievements are still active on this wiki. However, the feature is disabled on other wikis that were created after the disablement. They can be enabled at request, though. For more information, see the corresponding help page at Community Central. (or Achievements) are a wiki feature which was invented by Sannse, a member of the Wikia/FANDOM staff. She is a very kind person. Her feature is active on about 87,000 wikis and is quite popular. As each wiki features its own variant of badges with customizable badge names and icons, this article will only feature the badges that can be earned by contributing to Super Mario 64 Official Wiki. The feature Achievements can be enabled by an admin or bureaucrat by either visiting the page Special:WikiFeatures or by going to the AdminDashboard and selecting the entry Wiki Features. Just remember that those pages are only available to admins and bureaucrats. Super Mario 64 Official Wiki badges Editing Badge-edit-0.png|'First Power Star' Awarded for making 1 edit on an article. (10 points) This badge depicts a Power Star. Badge-edit-1.png|'Boss Beaten!' Awarded for making 5 edits on articles. (10 points) This badge depicts King Bob Omb. Badge-edit-2.png|'Completed a World' Awarded for making 10 edits on articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Mario standing in front of the painting of Bob Omb Battlefield. Badge-edit-3.png|'Bowser Defeater' Awarded for making 25 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Mario facing off against Bowser. Badge-edit-4.png|'Bigger Castle' Awarded for making 50 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Peach's Castle. Badge-edit-5.png|'Endless Editor!' Awarded for making 100 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge someone making some notes, while sitting under a desk lamp. Badge-edit-6.png|'Wing Cap' Awarded for making 250 edits on articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Mario flying while wearing the Wing Cap. Badge-edit-7.png|'Princess Saver' Awarded for making 500 edits on articles. (100 points) This badge depicts a painting of Peach, that can be found in her castle. Adding Images Badge-picture-0.png|'Mario in Action''' Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article. (10 points) This badge depicts Mario running past Koopa the Quick in Bob Omb Battlefield. Badge-picture-1.png|'Tourist' Awarded for adding 5 pictures to articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Mario standing outside of Peach's Castle. Badge-picture-2.png|'Drawing Mario!' Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Mario's alter ego Paper Mario from the Paper Mario series. Badge-picture-3.png|'Painting the Picture' Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge depicts a Bob Omb. Badge-picture-4.png|'Mario Painter' Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge shows Mario as he appears in Mario Paint. Badge-picture-5.png|'Cameraman Advanced' Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Mario in the Dark World. Badge-picture-6.png|'Expert Photographer' Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Mario and a Goomba on Tiny Huge Island. Badge-picture-7.png|'Lakitu' Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Lakitu, as he appears in Super Mario 64's intro. Adding Categories Badge-category-0.png|'Plug to Plug' Awarded for adding 1 article to a category. (10 points) This badge depicts a nonedescript person holding a plug and a jack. Badge-category-1.png|'Meet a Boss' Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories. (10 points) This badge depicts Luigi facing off against the Whomp King. Badge-category-2.png|'Mario the Guider' Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories. (10 points) This badge depicts a Paper Mario holding a treasure map from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Badge-category-3.png|'Explorer Plumber' Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts Mario exploring a dark cave, using a flashlight. Badge-category-4.png|'Pipe World' Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts a snapshot from the level Pipe World in ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Badge-category-5.png|'Connect100' Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts a network with many, colorful nodes. Badge-category-6.png|'Super Photo Mario' Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories. (100 points) This one depicts Peach kissing Mario on his nose in the ending of Super Mario 64. Specials Badge-luckyedit.png|'Lucky Coin' Awarded making the lucky 1000th edit on Super Mario 64 Official Wiki. (100 points) This badge is also awarded for the 2000th, 3000th and every 1000th edit on. Perhaps you might win the lucky coin? Wiki Love Images do not appear correctly, as they use default images from Wikia. Wiki Love is a series of 7 badges that are awarded to a user who contributes to the wiki for a certain number of days in a row. The counter resets when a person doesn't contribute for more than 24 hours. There are: * 1 Silver badge (50 points) ** (5 days in a row) Key To The Castle * 5 Golden badges (100 points) ** (14 days in a row) Two Weeks On A Coin ** (30 days in a row) Peach's Servant ** (60 days in a row) Dedicated Plumber ** (100 days in a row) Mario Addictor ** (200 days in a row) A Platform Life *1 (and the only) Platinum Badge (250 points) ** (1 year/ 365 days in a row) Editor of the Year All badges featured on Super Mario 64 Official Wiki and their names may be updated at irregular intervals. References This page is a modified version of the badges page, that was created by Semerone, who had this idea and implemented it over at her own wiki. Accordingly, all credit for this page's original version and the corresponding idea goes to Semerone. The modified version was made by Zenki and is being maintained by Super Mario 64 Official Wiki's staff. ---- Category:Special